This invention relates to a centrifugal casting machine and more particularly to a centrifugal casting machine wherein the rotatable mold may be selectively inclined relative to a horizontal plane.
Conventional centrifugal casting machines generally comprise a rotatable mold member which is rotatable about a vertical axis. The fact that the rotatable mold is rotatable about a vertical axis requires that the molten casting material be furnished to the interior of the mold member from a position above the apparatus. Additionally, the conventional centrifugal casting machines due to the construction thereof are less than desirable since the casting material sometimes undesirably "roils" thereby resulting in a less than perfect finished product. A problem encountered with the casting of aluminum in a centrifugal casting machine is that the aluminum tends to oxidise during the casting and cooling periods since the casting material is exposed to the atmosphere during the casting and cooling operations.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a centrifugal casting machine wherein the mold member may be selectively tilted to permit the casting material to be introduced into the interior of the mold member from the forward portion thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal casting machine including means for introducing a gas to the interior thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal casting machine including means for introducing argon gas into the interior of the mold to prevent the oxidation of the aluminum casting material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal casting machine including means for introducing the molten casting material to the forward portion of the apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal casting machine which is durable.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.